A large number of small electronic consumer devices are sold in stores and shops and these devices need electrical power in order to function and for potential customers and purchasers of this product to inspect the functionality of the device.
Current solutions require that each electronic device on display, if it is to be powered, must have its own power connector that may or may not be the same as other products on the same display. For some displays there is no source of electricity so the products are displayed as unpowered which may affect their desirability for sale. In other instances, an individual product display having electricity must be implemented to provide power to each product or product family. The present invention provides a modular product display that uniquely accommodates the powering of electronic products for sale.